Textos
by Plumardise
Summary: Le premier texto de Cas à Dean était un essai, un petit mot, comme ça, qu'il avait envoyé à l'aîné pour voir si ça fonctionnait, ce bidule qui s'allume et fait du bruit. [Destiel] Pas de spoilers ! (j'ai reposté parce qu'il y a avait trop de fautes aha)


**(Je repost- parce que y avait vraiment trop de fautes aha)**

 **Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien ?**

 **Vu qu'aujourd'hui a été une journée assez triste partout autour du monde, je me permet de rebondir sur la seule bonne nouvelle de la journée ; en effet, la mariage gay est dorénavant autorisé partout aux États Unis ! *clapclap***

 **& j'ai pour l'occasion, écrit un petit OS Destiel qui n'a aucun rapport avec le mariage ! aha je suis intutile omg**

 **Je viens de le finir et de le corriger (même si il doit rester quelques horribles fautes, n'hésitez pas à me corriger !)**

 **Merci à vous de continuer à me lire et à me reviewer, je vous remercierai jamais assez.**

 **(Je dédicace ce bidule à ceux qui sauront se reconnaître)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _ **Textos**_

Le premier texto de Cas à Dean était un essai, un petit mot, comme ça, qu'il avait envoyé à l'aîné pour voir si ça fonctionnait, ce bidule qui s'allume et fait du bruit.

 _Hello_

Dean n'avait pas répondu, avait soupiré et donné une claque sur le crâne de Cas, qui était _juste à côté._

Le deuxième texto de Cas avait été plus long, un poil plus long et plein de fautes d'orthographe.

 _Dean je com rpan pa tous_

Dean avait répondu, parce que sinon Cas allait lui envoyer quinze fois le même texto, ou l'appeler, carrément.

 _Cas, tu pourrais faire un peu moins de fautes_

Et il avait entendu un bruit, provenant de la chambre de Cas, un bruit bizarre, du genre joli mais surprenant, et il avait vu Cas arriver, un énorme sourire plaqué au visage ; « Tu m'as répondu Dean ! » d'un ton tellement enjoué, que Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire, une micro seconde, avant d'expliquer à Cas comment écrire correctement, parce que ça suffit de faire sursauter son cœur comme ça.

Le troisième texto de Cas, était toujours adressé à Dean mais été vraiment pas utile.

 _Dean je sais faire des smileys maintenant ! :-)_

Suivit du quatrième. Et du cinquième. Et du onzième.

 _Tu as vu Dean ? :-B_

 _C'est drôle je trouve, tu ne trouves pas Dean ? :-D_

 _Dean, tu ne me réponds plus ? :-(_

Et Dean avait soufflé, crié un peu, parce que Cas utilisait son forfait pour rien. Puis Dean avait prit un forfait illimité, parce que Castiel ne s'arrêtait jamais. Et puis, le sourire que l'ex Ange avait utilisé était bien trop convainquant pour être autre chose que diabolique, ce qui explique beaucoup.

Et Cas, ne se souciait _jamais_ de l'heure à laquelle il envoyait un texto à Dean.

 _J'arrive pas à dormir Dean :-(_

Et même à trois heures du matin, Dean répondait, pas qu'il attende le texto de Cas, non, juste… qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, lui non plus.

 _Compte les moutons Cas._

Et Dean se laissait se rendormir, doucement, alors que son portable vibrait.

 _Dean… Il n'y a pas de moutons, dans ma chambre._

Et peut être que Dean ouvrait un peu les yeux, peut être qu'il lisait un bout du message, et s'endormait le sourire aux lèvres et le téléphone dans ses mains. Peut être.

Les messages de Cas pouvait être longs, courts, utiles ou totalement sans importances, mais c'était _doux_ dans la poitrine de Dean, quand il sentait ses doigts vibrer sous le téléphone.

 _Je crois que j'ai perdu ma cravate_

Et Dean répondait, pas vraiment au tac-à-tac, au moins six secondes après.

 _Je t'en rachèterai une Cas._

Et c'était drôle, quand Castiel envoyait une moitié de message, ou un mot qui s'était incrusté et changeait tout le sens de la phrase.

 _Dean j'ai pas réussi à trouver la clé qu tu m'a d_

 _Dean, pourquoi les abeilles ne butinent que des pleurs ?_

Dean trouvait ça joli, ces abeilles qui butinent des pleurs, alors il répondait, essayant d'être aussi joli.

 _Parce que les abeilles n'aiment pas voir les Anges pleurer._

Puis il effaçait rapidement.

 _Pleurs ? Cas, mon pote relis-toi, t'as l'air con j'te jure !_

Mais c'était pas vraiment méchant, c'était juste drôle. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il se disait quand il relisait les milliers de messages, alors que sa poitrine faisait _chaud._

Et des fois Cas dit des choses qui font mal, qui piquent un peu les yeux, et Dean ne sait pas quoi répondre.

 _Je vais partir Dean._

Mais jamais les mots n'étaient dit face à face, juste les textos, qui faisait un peu trembler Dean et le forçait à se coucher plus tôt.

Et Dean ne répondait plus, alors qu'il sentait sa poche vibrer et son cœur battre trop vite, _trop vite._

 _Dean, dis moi quelque-chose_

 _Dean, répond._

 _Dean tu m'énerve là._

 _Dean, s'il te plaît._

Et Dean répondait le matin, quand ils se croisaient, il le regardait avec des yeux noirs et les lèvres retroussées. Mais il sait qu'il n'est pas en colère, qu'il est juste… Déçu, que Cas ne puisse pas rester. Ils sont potes, _après tout._

Et il répondait à Cas, comme avant.

 _C'est ok Cas, tu fais ce que tu veux._

Et il sentait sa poche vibrer, une demi seconde plus tard et souriait, un peu, parce que Cas était vraiment un gosse quand il le voulait.

XXX

Cas était parti, et ça faisait vide dans le Bunker. Ça faisait froid, mais Dean allait bien.

Dean allait très bien.

Boire, coucher, Dean allait bien et s'entêtait à le prouver, parce que quand Sam lui demande, avec sa voix fluette, Dean sent quelque chose qui ressemble à de la pitié dans son ton, dans sa voix, et ça l'énerve, parce qu'il ne voit pas _pourquoi_ il irait mal !

Il a laissé son téléphone quelque part dans l'Impala, il ne l'a pas senti vibrer depuis longtemps et ça lui va bien, il s'en fous de toute façon, il n'attend rien de son portable. Et puis, de toute façon personne ne cherche à la joindre, _personne._

Le temps passe, et Dean va mal, il ne sait pas pourquoi. Il se sent seul et en manque, alors il boit, et il baise, encore et encore, mais ça ne change rien. Il est encore plus en manque, et dans les bars, il cherche une odeur, une présence, sans savoir laquelle, et il sursaute quand il se sent _vibrer_ et se dit qu'il aime beaucoup vibrer, que ça le rend presque moins _seul._

Et quand Sam retrouve le téléphone de Dean, quelque part dans l'Impala, il soupire doucement et le donne à son frère, en rentrant.

Et Dean ne sait pas quoi faire, de ce téléphone, et puis il a « Encore paumé le chargeur, mais on s'en fous, j'en ai pas besoin » et Sam retrouve son chargeur, qui était quelque part entre le salon et la bibliothèque.

Et c'est en sortant de la douche, que Dean entend ce vrombissement sur sa table de nuit, et il cours presque, il pourrait aller plus vite si la distance lui laissait le temps d'accélérer, et il se dit que le soupire qu'il lâche lorsqu'il voit le numéro de Cas s'afficher n'est pas normal, pas vraiment comme ce qu'il voulait.

Il a _trente six_ messages, et Dean les lit avec lenteur, boit les mots, toujours en serviette et trempé de la tête au pieds, il regarde les smileys et les trouvent tellement beaux et tellement … _Cas._

 _Bonjour Dean, tu vas bien ? Ne m'en veux pas d'être parti, s'il te plaît._

 _Hello Dean, je viens de manger du chocolat, ça n'est pas bon, tu m'avais menti. :-(_

Il souriait un peu, parce que Cas était drôle à changer de sujet, comme ça, comme si c'était aussi normal de partir de sa vie que de manger du chocolat.

 _Dean, est-ce que quand une femme essaie de nous embrasser, elle touche toujours nos fessiers ?_

Si Dean rigole, c'est tout doucement, comme un ronronnement, et ça le fait ronronner encore plus alors qu'il continu de lire.

 _Dean, je crois que je viens de manger des raviolis, je préférai les tiens. :-)_

 _Hello Dean, aujourd'hui il fait froid. Pourquoi tu ne me répond pas ? :-/_

Et puis les textos se font plus courts, sans smileys, et Dean perd son sourire, il fane tout doucement et s'assoit sur son lit.

 _Dean, je crois que je suis amoureux._

Et un truc fait _boom_ , dans le ventre de Dean, qui se tord et s'emmêle les pinceaux alors qu'il oublie soudain _comment respirer._

Ça fait un peu mal, quand on y pense pas, mais comme Dean y pense depuis deux jours, il souffre très fort, et ça le rend fou. Parce que Cas a le droit, d'être amoureux, d'aimer et d'être aimé, c'est _Cas_ il a tout les droits du monde et fait ce qu'il veut.

Et pendant que Dean se terre sous sa couette et refuse de bouger, de se lever et de faire quoi que ce soit, il ne lit pas les messages de Cas, parce qu'il les détestes, _tous._

Sauf que Cas est chiant, et continue ses conneries de messages, mais Dean ne veut pas les voir, alors quand il les lit, c'est en grognant, une main devant les yeux mais les doigts écartés, un peu comme un imbécile devant un film d'horreur.

 _Dean, ça fait mal d'aimer tu sais ? Je crois que mes côtes se referment quand j'y pense, elles bougent, ça fait bizarre._

 _Mon cœur bat vite Dean, tu crois qu'on peut mourir d'amour ?_

Et Dean soupire, il ne pleure pas, pourquoi pleurer ? Il est heureux pour Cas, totalement heureux, ils sont _amis_ , c'est tout.

Et puis, Cas qui fait de la poésie, c'est drôle, il aime bien, il rit un peu, un peu jaune aussi, le rire.

Puis il répond pas, il a pas envie. Pour dire quoi ? _« Bravo Cas, félicitation, tu t'es finalement enlevé ce balai dans l'cul !»_

Non, il a pas envie, il peut montrer sa joie dans sa tête, c'est mieux. Sauf que dans ça tête _ça crie_ un peu fort quand même, et quand Sam demande à son frère pourquoi il pleure, Dean dit que Cas va se marier, et Sam ne comprends plus rien, parce qu'il n'y a rien à comprendre, et que de toute façon il _s'en fou_ _t_ _._

Et ça continue comme ça, Cas qui parle et Dean qui écoute, sans répondre. C'est un peu nul, mais il s'en fout, et même si Cas lui manque, bah Cas lui manque pas.

Par contre il manque à Cas, et ça il le lit ce matin, en se levant, et si il a sourit, ça n'a pas duré plus de trois heures.

 _Tu me manques Dean._

Et peut être que c'est Sam qui le persuade, avec ses putains d'yeux de chien battu, n'empêche qu'il répond, une première depuis des mois. Et Dean sent un poids s'envoler, il se sent léger et rigole pour rien, il rigole même quand Sam mange un bout de sa tarte.

 _Tu me manque aussi Cas._

Et ça fait _baboum_ dans son cœur, parce qu'ils se reparlent, et ça fait du bien. Cas ne parle plus de son amoureuse et Dean ne chercher, _mais vraiment pas_ , à amener le sujet.

XXX

Ça continue un peu, mais pas très longtemps, parce que Dean fout la merde, et que quand Dean fout de la merde, Dean est saoul, et dit des conneries, plus que d'habitude.

Et il texte Cas, allez savoir pourquoi, peut être parce qu'il est le premier numéro de son répertoire, ou seulement qu'il connaît les dix petits chiffres par cœur, sûrement un peu des deux.

N'empêche qu'il est saoul et que l'alcool délie les langues à défaut de délier son cœur qui se sert en posant la question.

 _Cas, cest qui ton am oureue se ?_

Ça vibre doucement, alors qu'il 'est adossé contre un ruelle bien sombre pas loin du bar ou il était après avoir failli tomber une dizaine de fois.

 _Quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris Dean._

Cas répond, même si il est quatre heure du matin, parce qu'il répond toujours.

 _C'est qui ton amoureuse ?_

La réponse vient pas, et Dean se dit qu'il serait capable de s'endormir là, contre le mur, quand le portable vibre enfin, faisant lâcher son cœur une _demie seconde._

 _T'es qu'un gros con Dean._

XXX

Cas a pas donné de nouvelles. Depuis trois semaines.

Et ça fait mal. Plus que la gueule de bois avec laquelle Dean s'est réveillé le lendemain de sa soirée, plus que la relecture de ses textos et les mots _si durs_ de Cas.

Il comprend pas, et quand il demande à Sam ce qu'il a fait de mal entre deux coups de colère, il voit Sam soupirer et lever les yeux aux ciel, comme si c'était _évident._

Et en fait ça l'est, mais Dean prend son temps pour s'en apercevoir.

Ça commence par les sautes d'humeurs, les dents qui grincent et la mâchoire qui se sert quand il repense _à la meuf de Cas._

Parce qu'elle doit être _sacrément conne_ , la pauvre.

Et ça entre lentement dans le cerveau de Dean quand il réalise qu'il va _mal._

Il s'en rend compte parce qu'il boit plus, et que ça fait mal au crâne, et il se dit que tout ça, c'est la faute de _la meuf de Cas._

Et il tilt quand il comprends que le problème, bah c'est la meuf de Cas. Pas parce qu'elle doit être trop laide, et trop stupide. Mais plus parce qu'il a peur qu'elle soit t _ellement plus belle_ , et _tellement plus intelligente que lui._

Et ça y est, le pauvre gars a saisi.

Et ça lui prend deux semaine pour l'accepter. Une semaine ou il évite Sam, et l'autre ou Sam le frappe un peu, des fois que sont cerveau serait pas assez ramolli.

Et quand un soir, Dean reçoit un message, il a presque oublié le numéro de Cas. Enfin, il a au moins oublié les deux premiers chiffres. _Au moins._

 _Je t'aime idiot._

Et la terre tourne un peu vite, un peu fort, mais Dean reste debout, tout droit, comme un idiot. Il sent des bulles dans son estomac, _ploc ploc ploc,_ ça pète doucement et ça chatouille, ça le fait rire comme un imbécile, les larmes aux yeux, alors qu'il essaie de taper des mots sur son clavier plein de traces de doigts.

Et le premier message de Dean a Cas, c'est juste un mot tout simple, pour voir si ça peut fonctionner, ce truc entre eux, qui fait battre son cœur trop fort et qui lui fait mal aux joues.

 _Reviens._

XXX

Fin.


End file.
